


Lightning, Thunder, Rain

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: During that month of convalescence at Shell Cottage, Hermione stumbles upon a book about ancient magics. Near the back of the book is a spell for increased magical power. With some tweaking and a rushed decision, she decides this will help them defeat Riddle.
Alternately: 
All Ron could think when she started talking was, "Sex? We're going to have sex? Okay."





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 17, which is 'of age' in the Harry Potter universe.
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/V3IeyMH.jpg)

They only had a few hours to prepare after she found the spell. Something about the intersection of different types of ancient magics. Ron hadn't paid that much attention beyond her first words.

The thick branches of the tree canopy blocked out most of the sky and the dark clouds above them blocked out much of the light from the full moon. The humid, tepid air that preceded the incoming storm made their naked skin clammy. The night air felt thick around them as they waited for the first rumblings of thunder.

They followed Hermione's lead, all three of them a little nervous. It started out with gentle touches, caresses, and long kisses. She still instructed them, even now. "I know it's weird, but we've got to focus on each of us equally. It can't just be about me," she said when he showed hesitance before touching his best friend.

As the storm grew stronger, flashes of light illuminating the pale of their skin, so did their touches. All three were close to losing the control that she demanded they keep. Ron wanted to let go, but instead, he squeezed her hand tight under his, to try and stave off the inevitable.

Her voice was a crescendo, rising and rising, and when she finally cried out--"now!"--everything happened in a rush. The lightning flashed just as Harry peaked, shouting his completion to the sky. The thunder boomed so loud it shook the ground and Hermione came apart under him. When she did, her hand squeezed too tight around Ron's manhood. That broke the last thread Ron had on his control. He came with a roar as the rain fell from the clouds, drenching them in cold, biting pellets.

In the light of the full moon, Ron could see Hermione's shy smile. The rain washed his seed from her breasts and Harry's from between her thighs. It took Ron a moment to find his courage before he looked up at Harry, hoping things wouldn't be uncomfortable between them now. Harry's eyes were still closed as he panted for breath.

There was another brilliant flash of light and an ear-splitting crack as lightning struck a tree several yards behind Harry. When he opened his eyes they were glowing a brilliant, preternatural green. The crack of the splintering tree blended into the next roll of earth-shaking thunder. Ron's eyes flicked down to look at Hermione. Her eyes had lit as well--a warm amber that reminded him of a cozy fireplace and home.

As the storm dissipated, the lightning and thunder faded. When the clouds finally cleared and the rain stopped, Ron felt revitalized. He no longer felt weary or hungry, just whole in a way he couldn't verbalize. He was still on his knees where he'd finished when he finally looked around. Harry and Hermione had moved over to the splintered tree and sat on either side of it. The tree was smoking and seemed ready to burn.

Harry looked up at him. "Ron! Your eyes, they're--"

"Glowing. Yeah. Yours are too, mate." He looked at Hermione, "Does this mean it worked?"

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and Ron tried not to focus on how it pushed up her naked breasts. "Yes, I believe it did," she opened her mouth like she wanted to elaborate but decided against it. "Everything seems like it worked."

"Think we can go dry off and put some clothes on? Head back to the cottage?" Harry asked, though there was a certain quality to his voice that Ron couldn't identify.

"Yes, of course," she answered. When she stood, the smoldering, lightning-hit tree caught fire and illuminated her body. There was a split second in the firelight that she looked heavy with child, but then the light flickered and she was her normal, lithe--if a bit too thin--self. Ron and Harry followed her to the lean-to she'd set up to dry off, none of their earlier modesty plaguing them.

"Will the glowing stop?" Ron asked.

"In the daylight, it shouldn't be noticeable. I'm not sure if or when the power will fade. I think it will last long enough to defeat Riddle at least."

"Less than a year, though," Harry answered and he focused a look on Hermione that said he knew she was hiding something. She looked over at him as if shocked but nodded.

They dressed and walked back to the cottage in silence. Ron wondered if maybe he should have paid more attention to her when she had explained which ancient magics they would be invoking.


End file.
